


my (20M) roommate (20M) is a werewolf...?

by moondanse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining, Reddit Posts, Roommates, lee jeno may or may not be a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: The thing is, Jeno is cute. But this doesn’t change the fact that he's probably (definitely) a werewolf - and Renjun isn’t just going to let that slide.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 90
Kudos: 678
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	my (20M) roommate (20M) is a werewolf...?

**Author's Note:**

> for 00FF prompt #0033.
> 
> thank you to my lovely beta, who nursed this fic baby almost as much as i did. and thank you to the prompter who let me switch things up a little bit. hope you enjoy what i have been lovingly calling "jeno go woof" for the past few months!

r/RoommateProblems  
Posted by u/moominjun • 0h

**My (20M) roommate (20M) is a werewolf...?**

I’m a college student, just transferred to a new school a few weeks ago. I don’t know anyone in the area so I decided to look for a random roommate. I’m pretty easy to get along with, so I wasn’t too worried about what kind of person I might end up with. I found a few promising listings online and ended up moving into an apartment with a guy my age. My roommate, we’ll call him J, is a cool guy - super friendly, funny, relatively clean. We match well.

However, there’s something _off_ about him.

I can’t exactly explain it, but I just get this vibe whenever he’s around. He’s literally like a puppy? He perks up/tilts his head when he’s interested in something, does this cute little wiggle when he’s excited (like if he had a tail it’d 100% be wagging), and he gets disproportionately excited when he sees cats. Even on TV, if there’s a cat, he absolutely cannot chill. I know some people are really into animals but his excitement is unreal. I’ve never seen someone light up like that at a cat food commercial before. I’ve even seen him chase a cat across campus, and I swear he _whined_ when it ran into the bushes and out of reach. I asked him if he had any cats back home and he said no, he’s allergic. Like what the fuck?

And that’s just the cute bits. He also sheds like a motherfucker (it’s like living with five sisters with the amount of hair I find everywhere, and his hair isn’t even LONG) and he has no impulse control. The other night I caught him mid buyer’s remorse after he’d spent $80 on stuffed animals. I asked him why in the world he’d do that and he said “they were cute and I just felt like it.” Let me remind you that this is a twenty year old, unemployed college student. Hello????

This all may seem tame, but I found out yesterday that the guy has a silver allergy. He wears a decent amount of jewelry but none of it is real silver, mostly bronze or plastic. This would mean nothing to me if he wasn’t already suspiciously dog-like. I really think he might be a werewolf, or at the very least not human.

I have no idea what to do with this information. Help???

TL;DR: My new roommate acts a lot like a dog. I’m starting to think he may be a werewolf. How do I handle this?

  
  


***

  
  


The idea to post on Reddit comes to Renjun three weeks into the school year. 

He’s already told a few of his friends about his theory, mainly Yangyang and Jaemin, who both laughed in his face. But they haven’t met Jeno yet. 

They haven’t seen his face when he greets Renjun each day, running to the door like an excited puppy. Renjun would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart flutter a little, but who could blame him? It’s nice to feel like someone enjoys your presence enough to jump up when you arrive. 

Jeno is nice. 

Jeno is also, probably, a werewolf. He can’t let himself forget that. 

But anyway, Reddit. Renjun’s never used it before, but he knows a few people who frequently stalk certain subreddits. He gets Yangyang to help him set up an account and starts typing up his evidence. Maybe someone on the internet can help - from what he understands, Reddit users are endless wells of strange and somewhat useless knowledge. 

He’s looking over the post, freshly submitted, when Jeno creeps up behind him. 

“Renjunnie,” Jeno whines, placing his hands on Renjun’s shoulders. Renjun startles with a yelp and slams his laptop shut. 

“Jeno, Jesus. You scared me.” He spins his computer chair around and looks at his roommate. “What is it?”

Jeno frowns, his lips turning down in that cute puppy-like pout. “Sorry, were you working on something? What were you typing?”

Renjun desperately hopes that Jeno doesn’t notice the blush on his cheeks. It would be bad news if his werewolf roommate found out that he knows about his… werewolfiness. 

“Nothing,” he dismisses quickly. “Don’t worry about it. What’s up?”

Jeno’s frown shifts to a smile, eyes crinkling up into crescents. “Play with me.”

Renjun scoffs. “ _Play_ with you? What am I, your babysitter?”

“Well, you _have_ been spending an awful lot of time watching me lately,” Jeno says with a grin.

“What? I have not!”

Jeno laughs. “Uh huh, sure. You know I can feel you staring, right?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Renjun clears his throat, averting his eyes. Then he stands with a sigh, knowing very well that he’s trapped for now. Jeno isn't one to give up when he wants something, that much he’s learned. “Fine. What are we doing?”

Jeno’s eyes light up and he grabs for Renjun’s hand. Renjun tries not to betray how his heart jumps at the feeling of his fingers clasped around his wrist. You know, because Jeno is a werewolf and could probably kill him if he wanted to. No other reason. 

“Let’s go to the park!” Jeno says. “It’s a super nice day out; you can’t just sit around at your computer all day.”

“I can,” Renjun huffs. In fact, he’d been looking forward to doing just that. He sighs. “You just want to go to the park to see if there’s any cats there.”

Jeno grins and leads him to the front of their apartment, where he hastily starts putting on his shoes. “And what about it?” he says. 

Renjun knows better than to argue with a werewolf. He rolls his eyes and starts pulling on his sneakers.

Jeno lets out a happy noise that sounds suspiciously like a howl. 

  
  


***

  
  


When they get home, Renjun checks the post on his phone. It’s gotten way more hits than he expected - he’s even got a text from Yangyang that says _dude, u went viral -_ and there’s already several comments to skim through. A bit overwhelmed with the response, Renjun settles into bed and scrolls.   
  


50 comments sorted by best:

suhnnysideup • 2h  
bro it just kinda sounds like you have a cute roommate. lots of people have silver allergies and maybe he just really likes cats? i don’t think you have anything to worry about 

curry30_01 • 1h  
if he starts barking call the police lol

Exodus916 • 1h  
I once had this same issue, only my dorm roommate turned out to be a vampire. I ended up talking with housing and getting reassigned. Couldn’t risk it. Werewolves tend to be rather impulsive and protective, so he could get violent, especially as the full moon looms closer. Be careful anon!

5unf10w3r • 2h  
yoooo keep us updated j sounds shady (and cute) as hell  
  


There are so many different responses. There’s a slough of people telling him he should have posted this in the supernatural subreddit, but once he sorts through those, he’s able to pinpoint a few that are marginally helpful. 

He doesn’t think he’ll go as far as moving out (he likes living with Jeno, no matter how strange he may be) but plenty of the other comments give him some food for thought. He ends up absorbed in the comments section, reading and rereading everything the internet has to say. 

Renjun falls asleep fully clothed, phone pressed against his cheek and Jeno on his mind. 

  
  


***

  
  


The thing is, Jeno _is_ cute. And maybe part of Renjun is paying close attention to him because he’s a lonely single boy who desperately wants to make out with someone. But this doesn’t change the fact that he’s probably (definitely) a werewolf - and Renjun isn’t just going to let that slide. 

“Jeno,” Renjun calls out, knocking on their shared bathroom door. It’s early in the morning, much too early to be awake, but Renjun has class in 15 minutes and he desperately needs to brush his teeth. “Jeno, are you done in there? I’m gonna be late.”

There’s the vague sound of things shuffling around, clinking against the glass of the sink. “Yeah, one sec, come on in,” Jeno’s voice carries through the door. Renjun sleepily pushes the door open and steps inside.

He takes in several things at once: 

  1. Jeno is not wearing a shirt.
  2. Jeno is hastily trying to hide some sort of bottle (a pill bottle?) in the medicine cabinet behind their mirror.
  3. Jeno looks really good without a shirt on.



While points one and three are significantly distressing, Renjun chooses to ignore them in favor of honing in on point number two. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting something…?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. Jeno looks caught for a moment, eyes darting between the medicine cabinet and Renjun. Then he sighs, shoulders lifting then falling in a weak shrug.

“Aha, no,” he says, scratching at the back of his neck. Renjun tries not to stare at the muscles of his arms as he stretches. “You’re fine. I was just taking my meds. It’s kind of embarrassing, so I tend not to advertise that I need them.”

“Oh.” Renjun blinks. _Meds_ could mean many things. It could mean antidepressants; it could mean vitamins. But most importantly: it could have something to do with being a werewolf.

“Don’t worry about it,” Renjun continues as he watches Jeno carefully. “No judgment here. Lots of people need medication to function normally. What’s it for?”

It’s an insensitive question, he knows. He regrets it as soon as he asks. But before he can backtrack, Jeno is laughing awkwardly again, fumbling to explain.

“It’s just. I have this… condition. I’d rather not talk about it. But the pills help, uh, keep everything balanced.”

“Right.”

Renjun nods, totally calm and chill. Jeno sends him a meek smile before shutting the medicine cabinet and shuffling out of the way. “Bathroom’s all yours,” he says.

For a moment, Renjun simply stands in the middle of the bathroom trying to process this new piece of information. His brain is screaming with all of the evidence he’s built up over the past few weeks. Jeno’s mannerisms, Jeno’s impulses, Jeno’s love of chasing cats. And now, Jeno’s medicine.

 _His werewolf medicine,_ his brain supplies. _He takes medicine to help with his transformations._

It all makes perfect sense. 

Now more than ever, Renjun is sure of it. His roommate, Jeno Lee, is a werewolf.

  
  


***

  
  


curry30_01 • 4d  
if he starts barking call the police lol

moominjun • 2h  
he started barking. 

  
  


***

  
  


r/RoommateProblems  
Posted by u/moominjun • 5h

**UPDATE: My (20M) roommate (20M) is a werewolf...?**

Hello people of Reddit, I’m back with some updates about my probably-a-werewolf roommate, J. You can see my original post [here](/) for some context.

I’ve been keeping a close eye on J lately to test my theory. In addition to the previous evidence, I have noticed the following things:

  * Cannot/will not eat a meal without meat in it (I made us dinner the other night - a Chinese pork dish - and he went absolutely FERAL)
  * Has scarily good senses and knows when I’m upset, what I ate for breakfast, and can hear me coming from a mile away
  * Will put literally anything in his mouth (pens, his phone, clothing items)
  * Heals quickly (this bitch got a paper cut yesterday and it’s already gone? magic)



He also straight up barked at another dog last week. We were walking to class together and a girl passed by with her Samoyed on a leash. They had a moment. J and the dog, I mean... not J and the girl. I am perplexed.

We’ve grown pretty close this past month so I almost want to confront him about it, but I’m worried he’ll either a) think I’m crazy or b) eat me. He’s a good friend and roommate so I don’t want to weird him out, and he’s cute but I’m not into vore. What should I do?

  
  


***

  
  


97 comments sorted by best:

heekki • 1h  
the homoerotic vibes this emits lmao... you should ask him out, that’s what you should do!

10outof10 • 1h  
\- he just rly loves ur cooking  
\- attentive because he likes you  
\- oral fixation? subtly trying to let you know he’d suck your dick?  
\- idk about this one maybe he’s just lucky   
he’s either a werewolf or he’s into you. or both! lucky you ;)

pwarkkkkk • 2h  
i have a friend who meows at every cat he sees, maybe it’s like that? ...or is my friend a werecat???

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun is not a furry. He’s _not._

And yet, when he thinks about it, he finds that dating a werewolf might not be so bad. Not that he and Jeno are dating. And not that he’s been thinking about it a lot, or anything.

It’s just that if he _were_ into Jeno (he’s not), and if Jeno really _was_ a werewolf (he is), then he could probably make some kind of relationship work. He’s not quite sure what the logistics are when it comes to transformations and stuff like that, but Jeno hasn’t hurt him yet. Maybe he’s not dangerous. 

Maybe he’s, like, a domesticated werewolf. 

It’s quite easy to convince himself that Jeno is closer to a house pet than any kind of vicious creature when he sees him chewing on his pens like a teething puppy. It’s a bit concerning, really, how much Jeno likes putting things in his mouth. Renjun tries not to think about the comments his last post had gotten, but that’s a lot easier said than done. 

Especially right now. They’re eating lunch together, and Jeno is trying _so_ hard to dig the strawberries out of the bottom of his milkshake with the straw. His tongue pokes out in concentration, and Renjun can’t help it: he stares. 

“Uh,” he says, clearing his unexpectedly dry throat. “What are you doing?”

“I want the strawberry,” Jeno pouts, shoulders slumping. 

Renjun snorts. “Do you want mine? I don’t mind sharing.”

Jeno perks up, tilting his head to the side. 

“Really?”

“Sure,” Renjun shrugs. He scoops a few strawberries out of his cup with a spoon and holds it out for Jeno to take. 

He’s expecting Jeno to take the spoon with his hands, but instead he leans forward and closes his mouth around it. Renjun freezes for a moment, caught off guard. Is it normal to spoon feed your bro? He doesn’t quite think it is, but maybe he and Jeno have different ideas of “normal.” Jeno _is_ a werewolf, after all. Maybe werewolves are used to feeding in packs, or something.

“Mmmph,” Jeno moans in satisfaction, and Renjun watches in horror as he sucks the strawberries into his mouth. His face heats up in embarrassment as he notices the way Jeno’s cheeks hollow out sensually, eyelashes fluttering as he looks up at Renjun.

Okay, this is totally not normal.

“Is it. Uh. Is it good?” Renjun asks, feeling his heartbeat quicken. The words _“subtly trying to let you know he’d suck your dick?”_ flash through his mind uninvited. He tries not to let his shaking voice betray how uneasy the sudden shift in mood has made him. He’d rather not have to explain to Jeno why he suddenly can’t look him in the eye - he can’t even explain it to himself.

Jeno’s mouth slides off the spoon and he swallows, adam’s apple bobbing. “Delicious,” he sighs. Renjun’s eyes follow as Jeno’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. He gulps.

“Good,” Renjun coughs. 

Jeno goes back to eating as if nothing happened. Renjun takes a moment to collect himself (to remind himself once again that he is _not_ into Jeno that way) before returning to his own shake.

“Thanks for sharing,” Jeno says. Renjun looks up to find Jeno staring back at him, a playful glint in his eye.

His eyes narrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you mean?” Jeno laughs. “It just means thanks.” But there’s a mischievous tone to his voice, an edge to his grin that has Renjun feeling suspicious. Like Jeno knows more than he’s letting on. Like he’s playing some kind of game.

“Hm,” Renjun hums. “Alright. But I’m on to you, Jeno Lee. I know your secret.”

Jeno’s eyebrows fly up to his hairline, and Renjun can’t tell if he’s faking surprise or not. “Oh, really?” he says. Then he leans forward into Renjun’s space, his chin pillowed in his hands. Jeno’s voice is low and soft when he speaks next: a growl, a purr. “So what are you going to do about it?”

  
  
  


***

  
  


“What am I supposed to do about Jeno?” Renjun wails, hands buried in his hair. He’s hunched over on Jaemin’s couch, head and spirits hanging low. 

Next to him, Yangyang snorts. “That depends. You mean the werewolf thing or the part where you totally wanna bone him?”

Renjun scoffs. “First of all, bone? Second of all—”

“Yeah, ‘cause he’s a werewolf, get it?”

“—Second of all, I don’t want to sleep with him! He’s a werewolf!”

“I don’t think those two statements are mutually exclusive,” Jaemin chimes in with a shrug. 

“¿Por qué no los dos?” Yangyang adds. 

“Exactly,” Jaemin nods. “Hey, if he’s a werewolf, do you think he goes into heat?”

“Oh my god.” Renjun groans, heat flooding his cheeks. He picks up one of Jaemin’s throw pillows and tosses it in his general direction. “Shut up and help me. What do I do?

Jaemin shuffles over and squeezes his non-existent ass in between Renjun and Yangyang on the couch. He sets down the bowl of snacks he’d been preparing on the coffee table. “Again. About what? Your crush or your delusional werewolf theory? Because the solution is very different depending on the answer.”

 _“Again,”_ Renjun huffs, shoving a handful of snacks into his mouth. “I don’t have a crush on him. I mean the werewolf thing. Should I just ignore it? He already knows I’m on to him. Oh god, what if he kills me in my sleep?”

Yangyang laughs in his face. Jaemin snorts. Renjun does not appreciate the lack of concern his best friends have for his safety.

“Dude, you’re way overreacting,” Yangyang says. “Jeno’s a nice guy. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. What makes you think he’ll hurt you?”

And that’s the thing - Jeno _is_ nice. He’s probably the kindest, most gentle soul Renjun has ever met. He’s so kind, in fact, that it’s a little suspect.

“What if it’s all an act?” Renjun says. “He’s been acting weird lately. Keeps giving me this look like he knows more than me. I bet he’s flirting to try and get on my good side so he can swoop in for the kill—”

“Hold up,” Jaemin interrupts. The grin on his face is quite honestly terrifying. “He’s flirting?”

“Ooooooh,” Yangyang snickers. “Renjun! Look at you! Flirting with your roommate. Is this the year you finally get a boyfriend?”

“Can you guys leave me alone?” Renjun huffs. “I said _he’s_ flirting. I didn’t say I was flirting back. And anyway, I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything. He’s just trying to lower my guard.”

“Well, if that’s what he’s trying to do then he’s failing miserably,” Jaemin laughs. “Doesn’t he know our Injun responds to compliments by putting up even bigger walls?”

Renjun lets out a long suffering sigh. He doesn’t know why he even bothers with Jaemin and Yangyang anymore; they practically live to make his life difficult. 

“You guys suck,” he pouts. “Anyway, next weekend is a full moon, so keep your phones on in case I mysteriously disappear or have to make any distress calls. I think I’m going to watch Jeno closely and get proof that he’s a werewolf. Just you wait.”

Yangyang and Jaemin exchange glances. 

“Sure, Renjun,” Jaemin says, patting his thigh.

Yangyang holds back a giggle. “Oh we’ll be waiting, alright.”

  
  


***

  
  


r/RoommateProblems  
Posted by u/moominjun • 6h

**ANOTHER UPDATE: J the werewolf roommate**

Hi guys. Me again, in major crisis mode this time.

As you may already know, there was a full moon the other night. Since I’ve been suspicious of J for quite some time, I was on high alert.

He was acting weird all day, like, avoiding our usual conversations and being more irritable than normal. I invited him out to dinner and he declined, stating that he was “busy.” This man is never busy at night; he’s super active during the day and then passes out on our couch while we watch old drama reruns. I’ve grown accustomed to spending evenings with him and this is the first time he’s had mysterious plans.

He was gone all night, and I’m not saying I stayed up waiting for him but I kinda did. When I finally passed out around 5am he still wasn’t home. I woke up in the middle of the day and he was lounging on the couch eating teriyaki chicken. He is always eating so this wasn’t a surprise but when I asked him how his night was, he responded coldly. 

This was a few days ago. Things have mostly gone back to normal, but J seems much more tired than usual. Any time I ask him to hang out or watch a movie with me he claims that he’s “recovering” from something. He won’t tell me what, but what else could it be? HE IS OBVIOUSLY A WEREWOLF!

I am sort of freaking out right now, as I didn’t expect my cute roommate to _actually_ be a dangerous supernatural being. Of course I’ve had my suspicions for a while now but this pretty much confirms it.

My roommate is a werewolf, guys. What the hell do I do?! 

  
  


***

  
  


304 comments sorted by best:

5unf10w3r • 3d  
so you waited up for him all night huh ~.~

Exodus916 • 3d  
Here is what you do: invest in some silver jewelry. Wear it all times so you are protected, should he ever transform unexpectedly. Keep an eye on him but do not push him for answers. Wolves can get nasty when put under pressure. However, it seems like you have a good relationship so this could work out to your advantage as they are also very loyal. Good luck!

tytrack • 2d  
i don’t see what the problem is. werewolves are hot, and he hasn’t done anything dangerous, so sounds like a win to me!

curry30_01 • 2d  
there’s no way this isn’t an elaborate joke, ur roommate is fucking with u dude

10outof10 • 1d  
forget the werewolf story i want to hear more about your raging crush on j!!

  
  


***

  
  


Jeno invites him to a baseball game. 

Renjun is touchy after Jeno’s “recovery” had left him alone and ignored for the past week, but Jeno greets him that morning as if nothing had ever happened. For a moment Renjun wonders if he’d simply imagined the whole thing, but then he remembers how tired and haggard Jeno had looked and feels his heart pang in his chest. 

Maybe he should go a little easy on him.

Renjun hates sports, but he likes Jeno, so he agrees to go to the game. 

He tries to con Yangyang and Jaemin into going with him, but they are useless as always and tell him to go by himself and use this opportunity to confess. Of course, he’s not going to do that (what is there to confess, anyway?), but he _will_ use it to watch Jeno some more. Now that his theory has been confirmed, he needs to find out a way to address it.

He spends the entire opening of the game plotting out the best way to get Jeno to confess his secret. He wonders if any of Jeno’s teammates know. Could he sneak into the locker room and try to eavesdrop? Could he take that random commenter’s advice and invest in some silver jewelry, just to see how Jeno reacts? He doesn’t want to _hurt_ him, though. Maybe he’ll go for something more subtle.

When Jeno finally steps onto the diamond, Renjun’s mind is whirring with a thousand different things. But one look at Jeno in his uniform and suddenly, it’s wiped blank.

“Oh, he looks good.” Renjun doesn’t know who he’s talking to. He isn’t entirely aware that he’s said this out loud, his voice a mere whisper under the cheering of the crowds. He takes in the sight of Jeno’s legs in those pants and coughs.

 _Good_ is an understatement.

Jeno is a baseman, or whatever it’s called. Renjun watches him dart from base to base and tries to gather more evidence for his werewolf theory, but he’s distracted. All he can think about is Jeno’s thighs, Jeno’s ass, Jeno’s slim waist. Was he always this _hot?_ How did he never notice he was this hot?

He can hear Yangyang and Jaemin’s voices in the back of his mind, yelling at him and insisting that of course he noticed. He’s always noticed. He’s just been too preoccupied by the werewolf thing to really delve into it.

When the game ends, Renjun realizes with a start that he hasn’t thought about Jeno being a werewolf since the first inning. Jeno smiles up at him from the field, and Renjun’s heart stutters in his chest.

Fuck.

  
  


***

  
  


r/RoommateProblems  
Posted by u/moominjun • 2h

**UPDATE 3: I’m in love with my werewolf roommate...?**

Okay, maybe you guys were right. I’ll admit it: J is really cute, in both the endearing let-me-squish-your-cheeks kind of way and the pin-me-against-the-wall-and-kiss-me way. Crisis #2, here I come!

I forgot to mention this before, but J is an athlete (more evidence towards my werewolf theory, though we’ve already proven that correct). I went to one of his baseball games this weekend and... whew. He’s so hot? He looks incredible in those pants, and his ARMS... GUYS...

Anyway, he’s like really good at baseball; he’s so fast and a total natural at catching the ball. Or at least it seems like he’s a natural to me. I don’t know anything about sports but it really suits him.

After the game we went home and watched another movie. He fell asleep curled up next to me and we cuddled. He’s so warm, like a human space heater. Or I guess I should say a werewolf space heater. My heart was beating so fast in my chest the whole time. I want to hold his hand...

I don’t think I can approach him about the werewolf thing after all. I’m not sure I really care anymore...? I mean, I do, but I really like J and don’t wanna mess things up. I’d rather live in blissful ignorance than rock the boat.

Instead, I’m thinking of confessing. What should I do? How do you tell your werewolf roommate that you’re into them?

  
  


***

  
  


Renjun isn’t quite sure how to act around Jeno after his mind-blowing revelation. He’s never had a boyfriend before, let alone a werewolf boyfriend. How is he supposed to let Jeno know he’s interested without making a total fool of himself?

The worst part is, Jeno keeps flirting. There’s something more shy about it now than before (he isn’t trying to seduce him while eating strawberries anymore), which almost makes it worse. It’s like they’re tiptoeing around each other. Renjun isn’t sure how or when this shift happened, but it’s driving him insane.

Renjun consults the comments on Reddit for advice, but none of them are particularly helpful. _“You should ask him out”_ hardly means anything if he doesn’t know how to do that.

He tries. Really, he does. But then Jeno looks at him with those puppy-dog eyes and his entire brain shuts down. An excuse tumbles out of his mouth instead of his planned confession. He goes to bed lonely and disappointed.

“I think he’s avoiding me,” Renjun laments the next day. He’s on the phone with Jaemin, who had laughed for a solid ten minutes when Renjun admitted to his feelings.

Jaemin snorts. “Maybe he found your Reddit posts,” he suggests. “They _are_ kind of making their way around twitter right now.”

Something seizes up in Renjun’s chest, making it hard to breathe. “What?” he squeaks, voice cracking. “Oh god, Jaem, no! He can’t see them. Then he’ll know about—”

“Your giant heart boner? Yeah, hilarious.”

Renjun lets out a frustrated sigh. “I mean, yeah, that, but also that I know he’s a werewolf! This is bad; this is so so bad…”

“Wait, you’re still on that werewolf thing?” Jaemin scoffs. “Renjun, honey. Please don’t let your love for conspiracy theories stop you from getting your first ever boyfriend. Yangyang and I have been waiting for this moment our entire lives.”

“It’s not a conspiracy theory!” Renjun rolls over on his bed, eyes boring holes into the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. “Just because I like him doesn’t mean he stopped being a werewolf. This is serious, Jaemin. What if his clan has to like, wipe my memory or something?”

“Okay, now you’re going a little overboard.”

“Oh, hang on— I think Jeno’s home.”

Renjun pulls himself up and off his bed, hanging up on a protesting Jaemin as he pokes his head out into the hallway. Sure enough, Jeno is there. He looks cozy and cute in an oversized sweatshirt and basketball shorts. Renjun tries his very hardest not to swoon.

“Oh, hey,” Jeno says, startled. Renjun is so distracted by how adorable Jeno looks that he doesn’t think about how werewolves aren’t easily startled. “Er, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Renjun says, almost too quickly. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Jeno’s cheeks flush a pretty pink. He bites at his bottom lip, and Renjun has to hold back the full body shudder that threatens to overtake him. “Um, sure,” Jeno says.

“Cool.” Renjun is breathless as he walks out of his room and into their shared living space. He flips on the TV with shaking hands, and pats the space next to him on the couch. “You can choose what we watch, since I chose last time,” he says.

“Okay.” Jeno slides into place next to him, close but not close enough. Renjun tries his best to hide his tiny frown - normally they have no issues cuddling up together. Something has definitely changed, he just isn’t sure what.

“What are you thinking?” he asks, sending Jeno a forced smile.

Jeno smiles back. He ponders for a moment, then leans over to bump their shoulders together. “How do you feel about Wolverine?”

  
  


***

  
  


445 comments sorted by best:

curry30_01 • 4d  
if he plays baseball then he’s a vampire, haven't you seen twilight?

heekki • 3d  
YES!!!! this is what we have been waiting for!!! go get ur werewolf man, op!!!

yerimiese • 3d  
this is so fucking cute. maybe you can confess to him by cooking him a nice rare steak and taking him out to play in the park lol. tho at that point isn’t he more of a pet than a boyfriend...?

5unf10w3r • 2d  
called it!

haedeluna • 1d  
i think my life would be ruff without u… i’m in the dog days without u… so many options

suhnnysideup • 4d  
just ask him out! from the sounds of it, he is into you too. good luck!

  
  


***

  
  


It’s Jeno who approaches him first.

Renjun’s been wrestling with his newfound romantic feelings for close to a week now. Sharing a living space with Jeno has simultaneously been heaven and hell - on the one hand, he gets to see his crush every day; on the other, his crush gets to see _him_ every day. Not exactly ideal, when he has the tendency to wake up looking like some sort of swamp gremlin.

He’s in one such gremlin-state, leaving the bathroom with a yawn, when Jeno pops out from nowhere. Renjun is just sleepy enough that he doesn’t scream, but he _does_ jump a little. Forget werewolf - maybe Jeno is a ghost, with how sneaky he’s been.

“Renjun,” Jeno says. He sounds nervous. Looks it, too - his hands are clenched at his sides and he’s got this worried expression on his face. Renjun’s blood runs cold with apprehension. “Can I talk to you? It’s important.”

“Y-yeah, of course.” Renjun stumbles after Jeno, into his room. He takes a seat next to Jeno on his bed and tries to will his heart to stop beating so fast. Is this it? Is this the moment where Jeno turns into a wolf and kills him? Oh god, he doesn’t even have his phone on him. _Jaemin and Yangyang, I’m so sorry_ —

Jeno takes a deep breath. “I have to tell you something.”

Renjun tries his best to stay calm. Unfortunately, his one brain cell apparently thinks this means blurting out whatever comes to his mind first.

“I know,” he says. 

Jeno blinks. “You… huh?”

Renjun feels his entire face heat up in embarrassment. He’s come too far to back out now, so he takes a shaky breath, and continues. “I know,” he says. “I know your secret.”

He expects Jeno to look at least a little surprised. But he doesn’t. In fact, he looks… guilty?

“No, Renjun,” he says with a sigh. “You don’t.”

Immediately, Renjun hops on the defensive. “Yes I do,” he insists. “You think you’re so good at hiding it? Because you’re not.”

“Okay,” Jeno laughs, a bit exasperated. Renjun is so, so confused and a little turned on. “Let’s say it at the same time, then, if you’re so sure.”

“Okay.” Renjun sits up straight, heart thumping in his chest. “On the count of three.”

Jeno begins counting. Renjun braces himself for the worst.

On three, he finally admits what he’s known all this time: “You’re a werewolf.”

Simultaneously, Jeno confesses: “I like you.”

Renjun nearly falls off the bed in shock.

“Wait, what?”

“I saw your Reddit posts,” Jeno admits, sheepish. “I’m sorry. I should have told you, I was just so shy, and by the time you admitted to liking me back I was too far in it to know what to do.”

“You—” Renjun struggles to wrestle with this admission. Jeno saw the posts. That means he knows everything, including how hot Renjun thinks he is. His cheeks flush with heat, and Renjun can feel it extending all the way down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Oh, God. “You saw them,” he finishes weakly. “I see.”

Jeno nods, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah,” he says. “From the first one, actually. A friend of mine saw it circulating around and thought it was funny. He sent it to me without knowing who wrote it, but it didn’t take me long to figure it out.”

Renjun should have seen this coming, honestly. It’s as Jaemin said - viral posts are hard to avoid these days. 

He slumps forward in defeat. “So, what,” he says, too embarrassed to look Jeno in the eye. “Are you going to bite me? Wipe my memory? Take me back to your pack or whatever?”

“Renjun,” Jeno lets out a weary laugh. He scoots a little closer, cautious, and places his hand over Renjun’s. “I’m not a werewolf.”

Once again, Renjun feels confusion and shock wash over him. “You’re not?” Jeno shakes his head, and Renjun furrows his brow so hard he almost gives himself a headache. “But all the evidence—”

“Exaggerated,” Jeno admits with a shrug. “Your first post was so cute that I thought… why not play along for a while? I’m so sorry; I know it was wrong to lie to you like that; I just didn’t know how else to get your attention. You thought I was a werewolf! That’s so cool. After a while I was worried you wouldn’t like me back if you found out I’m just a normal human.”

“Just a normal human…” Renjun really does have a headache, now. “But the medicine…”

“Adderall.” Jeno blushes. “I have ADHD.”

“...and the full moon?”

“I went to my friend’s house to study for the night. I really was tired then; that part wasn’t an act. Midterms really kicked my ass. I’m sorry for not paying attention to you.”

“Oh, it’s—” Renjun coughs. “It’s fine.”

An awkward silence falls over them. Renjun is so embarrassed; he has no idea what to say. He pulls his hand out from underneath Jeno’s and covers his face, instead.

“I’m so sorry,” Jeno repeats. He moves closer to Renjun and places an arm around his shoulders. Renjun tenses for a moment, then relaxes into his hold.

“I feel so stupid,” Renjun moans into the palms of his hands. “Why couldn’t I develop a crush on someone the normal way? This is humiliating.”

“I thought it was cute,” Jeno whispers, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I really like you, Renjun.”

They’re close enough that Renjun can feel Jeno’s breath against his cheek. His whole body flushes even hotter at the realization, and he drops his hands to his lap, where they sit tangled in the hem of his shirt.

“Renjun?” 

Jeno’s voice is soft, tinged with something like apprehension. Renjun senses the frown on his face and looks up. While a pouting Jeno is cute (like a puppy, of _course_ ), a frown as worried as this certainly doesn’t suit him. Renjun finds himself reaching up to tug at the corner of Jeno’s lips with his thumb. The action is so automatic that he hardly realizes he’s doing it.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Renjun huffs, thumb still pressing into the soft plush of Jeno’s bottom lip. “Smile - I really like you too, idiot.”

Jeno grins, big and bright. Renjun’s hand stalls on his face, fingers lightly hovering over his jaw. Jeno leans to the side to press a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb. And then - like it’s the most casual thing in the world - he takes it into his mouth with a gentle suck.

Renjun’s brain short circuits.

Jeno is looking at him with a different sort of expression now, one that’s questioning and hopeful and more than a little seductive. Renjun has to physically even out his breathing because _Jeno is sucking on his thumb; Jeno has his finger in his mouth._ And, yeah, it’s kinda hot.

Jeno’s mouth is warm and wet, and Renjun feels intoxicated - lost in the feeling enough to shift his hand closer, to prod Jeno’s mouth open and offer him his three middle fingers. Jeno takes them easily, swirls his tongue around in a gentle rhythm that drives Renjun crazy. Renjun’s never had much of an oral fixation before but watching Jeno chew and suck on anything in sight for the past few months has made him a weak man. Now all he can think about is Jeno's mouth and how much he wants it on him. Anywhere. _Please._

“Holy shit,” Renjun breathes. His voice and his hands are shaking, and Jeno reaches out to place a steadying hand on his hip. He laughs a little, too, and Renjun can feel the vibration against his skin. It’s all a bit too much for him to take. 

Jeno makes a show of sucking on his fingers for a while longer, his other hand pressing gently into Renjun’s wrist to keep his hand in place. Then, finally, he pulls away, leaving a small pool of spit in the dip between his fingers. It’s gross - or it _should_ be - but Renjun finds himself entranced by the matching glisten of saliva on Jeno’s lips. He blinks.

“Holy shit,” he repeats.

Jeno laughs again, cheeks dusted a pretty pink. “Sorry,” he says. “Was that—”

“Good,” Renjun interrupts, clearing his throat. “That was. Good. Great. Uh. Can we make out now?”

Jeno’s eyes turn to crescents, and he leans forward, brushing their noses together. Renjun’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. 

“Absolutely.”

  
  


***

  
  


r/RoommateProblems  
Posted by u/moominjun • 7h

**LAST UPDATE: My boyfriend is NOT a werewolf.**

Please don’t laugh at me. If you are going to laugh, just exit the tab now.

Turns out J saw my posts from the beginning. He’s not a werewolf, just a really cute human who wanted to get my attention. Most everything was exaggerated to mess with me, though I stand by my original observation that he’s very puppy-like. That part wasn’t an act. I would be more embarrassed by all of this if he didn’t also admit to having feelings for me. I guess he got impatient watching me pine over him online and decided to come clean. We’re both idiots, it seems.

Anyway, we’re together now! And I guess we wouldn’t be if I hadn’t posted anything here, so thanks for helping me get a boyfriend, Reddit. 

Hopefully I won’t ever have to come back here again, but we’ll see. This guy in my sociology class is suspiciously vampire-like...

Until next time,  
Jun

  
  
  



End file.
